


Bathtime

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Uncle Gabe is helping out with bubble-bathtime (Cas was gonna teach him how ta wash Sammy's hair) but he gets a bit carried away playing with the rubber duckies. Pretty Please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

"This is Sam’s shampoo, and this is the detangler…Gabriel…" Cas sighed, looking over to see his brother playing with the rubber ducks with Sam.

Sam giggled as Gabriel dunked a duck under the bubbly water, squeezing it and slowly releasing it, sucking in some water.

Gabriel lifted the duck and squeezed it again, spraying Sam with the water.

"Hmm?" Gabriel asked, turning to Cas. "Shampoo and detangler." Gabe said, pointing to the two bottles. "And his conditioner is over there, body wash. And I need to use the watermelon scented one. I am listening, Cas."

"We’re jus’ playin’ a little, Daddy." Sam said, turning to look at Cas with a little smile.

"I see that." Cas said, returning the smile. "I just want to make sure Uncle Gabe knows what to do."

"And I do." Gabriel winked. "Isn’t that right, Sam?" He squirted the water filled duck at Sam again, and Sam laughed.

"Then start washing him, I need to check on Dean and make sure he’s still in his bed."

Cas got up and left the bathroom, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone.

Gabriel grabbed the shampoo and poured some in his hand. He started working it through Sam’s hair, while Sam continued to play with the ducks, and he squirted one at Gabe, grinning.

"Oh, now you’re gonna get it." Gabriel grinned, grabbing his own rubber duck, and filling it with water, squirting it at Sam.

Sam shrieked with laughter and the rubber ducky water war started.

When Cas came walking back in the bathroom, he groaned, running a hand down his face.

Sam looked up with big hazel eyes, hair soapy and spiked out, and a big grin on his face.

"Me and Uncle Gabe are havin’ fun, Daddy." Sam said.

"I see, but you need to be washed too." Cas said, settling by Gabriel so he could start washing Sam’s hair. "You two can’t get too distracted."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It’s fine Sam." Cas said. Sam quickly squirted the duck at Cas, and grinned.

Cas stopped, and looked at Sam, before he smiled back, chuckling and shaking his head, and Sam laughed.


End file.
